Some vehicle body rear structures, in which a left inclined brace extends in an inclined manner to a left rear frame and a rear cross member, and a right inclined brace extends in an inclined manner to a right rear frame and a rear cross member such that the inclined braces are arranged in a substantially V-shape, have been known.
Further, a left brace and a right brace are arranged inward of the vehicle width direction of each inclined brace. To be more specific, the left brace extends to the left rear frame and a left floor frame. Also, the right brace extends to the right rear frame and a right floor frame.
According to this vehicle body rear structure, as the left and right inclined braces and the left and right braces are arranged, the rigidity of the vehicle body rear structure with respect to the torsion will be secured by the braces (see Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2009-120100, for example).
However, according to the vehicle body rear structure of Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2009-120100, a front end portion of the left inclined brace and a rear end portion of the left brace are connected with an interval therebetween in the front and back direction of the vehicle body. Accordingly, when an impact load is inputted to the vehicle body rear structure from the rear of the vehicle body, the inputted impact load will be inputted in an inclined manner to the left rear frame via the left inclined brace from the rear cross member.
From the impact load inputted in the inclined manner a bending moment will be generated to the left rear frame due to the component force in the vehicle width direction. In the similar manner as the left rear frame, a bending moment will be generated to the right rear frame due to the component force in the vehicle width direction.
Therefore, the vehicle body rear structure according to Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2009-120100 will have a difficulty in securing the rigidity against the impact load that is inputted from the rear of the vehicle body, which leaves room for improvement.